creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
Sun's Revenge
“In the beginning God created the Heavens and the Earth.” Isn’t that what Christians start with when they begin to explain the existence of our planet, and all of the life on it? They leave out important parts of the story, though. Everyone knows that the Bible was changed over the years. The things it teaches are lies. So, let me tell you what really happened. I’ll explain everything. In the beginning there existed a great deity, whose carcass we now know as Space. Space was, and still is, vast and dark. He was, however, entirely alone. So, Space created for himself a companion. We now call her carcass the North Star. North Star provided Space with everything He required. They loved each other dearly, and created many children. They created the Stars, Planets, Moons, and Meteors. Each of their children had a nickname, mostly to avoid mass confusion. Though, North Star and Space did have their favorites. Space preferred the child nicknamed ‘Sun’. He treasured Sun’s bright light, and raw, chaotic power. North Star favored “Earth”. She admired Earth’s gentle nature and beautiful colors, and creatures. Earth was content with her life, and only wanted knowledge. Sun, however, wanted power, and all of his mother’s affections. North Star knew of his power-lust, and gave him none of her attention, while lavishing Earth with it. She even sent her most wise and talented daughter, White Moon, to be Earth's constant companion. Sun grew more and more bitter with each passing day. Finally, he burst. “Earth,” Sun cried, “Mother loves you more than anything, but doesn’t care the slightest about me! So, I will take away your life, and force Mother to give her attention to me!” “Sun, please don’t do this,” White Moon reasoned, “harming Earth will give Mother no incentive to love you. It will only hurt and anger her.” Sun, however, was blinded by his rage and pain, and ignored White Moon’s soft pleads. White Moon cried softly, as Sun hurled her brothers and sisters, the Meteors at both Earth and herself. One of their brothers even hit poor Earth. North Star saw her helpless daughters, and quickly appealed to her husband. The two deities decided that the best way to resolve the issue, and allow life to continue to exist would be to take all of their children, and use their souls to create a new species with the ability to think and choose: Humans. North Star created the first of the Humans’ bodies. Space made sure that the souls of the children were infused, and their memories safely locked away. Sun’s memories, however, stayed intact. Space couldn’t destroy them. North Star had over exerted herself, and soon died afterwards. Space died of grief soon after. Neither of them realized just how large the mistake Space had made was. All of their children are reincarnated after their Human bodies die. Sun is still seeking his mother’s affection, and doesn’t know of her death. No one does. I just hope that I don’t live to see the day that Sun finds, and kills Earth. Category:Gods Category:Space Category:Videos